my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. There's also an extremely abridged version of this sound effect called Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT BROKEN SKID that can be found on Turner Entertainment Co. Sound Effects Library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Adventures in Wonderland * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) * Animaniacs * The Book of Pooh * Baby Looney Tunes * Between the Lions * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners * Brum * Brum and Friends * The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Hour * Busy Buses * Catscratch * Camp Lazlo * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dexter's Laboratory (High Pitched) * Donald Duck Presents (Heard once in the intro.) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Max's Comic Adventure", "The Ugly Dragling", and "Over and Over".) * The Electric Company (Heard once in the Road Runner segments.) * Elmo's World * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * The Furchester Hotel (Heard once in "Ballroom Dance Weekend".) * Garfield and Friends * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget * The Jetsons * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible (Low Pitched) * The Kwicky Koala Show * Lalaloopsy * Lazytown (Heard once in "Haunted Castle".) * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (Heard twice in "Clash of the Skywalkers".) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "So You Skink You Can Dance".) * The Loud House * The Looney Tunes Show * Making Fiends * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "That's a Wrap!".) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Morph (Heard once in "Box of Tricks".) * Muppet Babies (2018) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * NASA Connect (Slowed down) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Penguins of Madagascar * Puppy Dog Pals * Pickle and Peanut * Pinky and the Brain * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy", "The Great Scooter Race", and "O'Brother What Art Thou".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Sylvester & Tweety Show (Heard once in "The Bumpers.") * Talking Tom and Friends (TV Series) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tiny Toon Adventures * Top Cat * Tweenies (Heard once in the intro.) * Uncle Grandpa * Underground Ernie * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * What a Cartoon! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) * Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror (2015) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Big Green (1995) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cinderelmo (1999) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * Hocus Pocus (1993) (Heard once from the television.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Heard briefly.) * Viva Las Vegas (1964) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * Gordon Bleugh (Shorts) (Heard only once in "Lobster".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) * Loews Theatres: A Brief History of Motion Pictures (1998) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (1967-1969 shorts produced by Warner Bros. Animation) Commercials Australia: * Yogo (1999) New Zealand: * Kellogg's Coco Pops (1993) USA: * Burger King Ad- Captain Planet (1991) * Cookie Crisp - Ranger (2000) * Geico Commercial: Road Runner and Wile. E Coyote * KFC - Honey BBQ Wings (1998) * Kool-Aid Jammers Skateboard Commercial (2004) * Kool-Aid Commerical (2002) * McDonald's - How I Met Grimace (1981) * Plymouth Commercials- Road Runner (1968-1969) Logos * Michael Poryes Productions Video Games Sega Genesis: * Toejam and Earl (Video Game) PlayStation 2: * Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights (2002) (Video Game) * Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem (2003) (Video Game) * Scooby Doo! Unmasked (2005) (Video Game) * Sonic Heroes (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem (2003) (Video Game) * Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights (2002) (Video Game) * Scooby Doo! Unmasked (2005) (Video Game) * Sonic Heroes (Video Game) Nintendo 3DS: * Yoshi's New Island Nintendo 64: * Paper Mario PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure (1998) * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark (1996) (Video Game) (Once heard in a fast speed with an earlier part cut off.) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) (Part of it is heard.) * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater (1998) (Video Game) * SchoolHouse Rock!: Grammar Rock (1995) Videos * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: World Animals (2001) (Videos) * Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Wild Wild West (2001) (Videos) * Leapfrog: Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) * Sesame Street: Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (2001) (Videos) * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) * Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) Bumpers * The Powerhouse Era (1998-2005) * YTV ID - Driving Chair (1995-2000) Trailers * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) (Trailers) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Dunk To End All Dunks (TV Spots) Other Media * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) * The Muppets - The Case of The Missing Mother (1984) (Read-Along) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Morph in: Signal Error * Talking Tom and Friends * YTP: You are still a Sad, Strange Little Man * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Miscellaneous * Tweenies - Kiddie Ride Anime * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Fairy Tail * Gakuen Alice * Hamtaro * Little Witch Academia: The Series * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) * One Piece * Pokémon (Heard once in "Primeape Goes Bananas".) * Powerpuff Girls Z * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Sonic X * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World Image Gallery Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas